Recent Developments
March 22, 2015 - Paramount revealed the film's official title "Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation" along with a teaser poster and trailer. * March 12, 2015 - Filming wraps for Rogue Nation. * August 21, 2014 - First photos from the set of M:I5 in Vienna, Austria were released. * August 2014 - Principal photography begins for Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation. * November 13, 2013 - A release date of December 2015 was announced for M:I5. * May 14, 2013 - Iron Man 3 co-writer Drew Pearce announced as writer for Mission: Impossible 5. * May 6, 2013 - Tom Cruise signs on to return as Ethan Hunt for Mission: Impossible 5; he will also produce. * As of March 9, 2012, Mision: Impossible - Ghost Protocol has grossed $686.1 million world wide ($208 million domestically and $478 million overseas) becoming the highest grossing installment in the M:I franchise. The film is also star Tom Cruise's most successful (having out-grossed War of the Worlds) and the highest grossing spy film to date. * In 21 days (or 3 weeks) of wide release Mision: Impossible - Ghost Protocol has made $149.7 million domestically and $410.5 million world wide, surpassing both the domestic ($134 million) and world wide ($397.9 million) revenue of the previous installment, Mission: Impossible III. * After opening in wide release on Wednesday, December 21, 2011, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol made $46.2 million US domestically for the Friday to Monday Christmas weekend (ranking #1 at the box office). World wide the film has grossed $218.6 million through 11 days (just 6 in wide release). * Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol broke the record for highest grossing opening in limited release (opening in less than 600 locations) with a $12.8 million US debut at 425 locations with IMAX screens. * The domestic (US & Canada) wide release date for Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol was pushed back from Friday, December 16, to Wednesday, December 21, 2011, after a limited release at 425 IMAX locations on the 16th. The world premiere in Dubai was on December 7, 2011. * The first official trailer for Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol was released online June 28, 2011, with the official film website, and in theatres the following day with screenings of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Official Site and Trailer * It has been announced that Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol will also be released in IMAX 3D and that the movie was partly filmed using IMAX cameras. * A new title has been announced for the fourth Mission: Impossible movie. It will be called Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol. * It has been announced that Léa Seydoux and Anil Kapoor will be in the upcoming Mission: Impossible movie, each playing a lead villain. Michael Nyqvist will also be playing a villain. * It has been announced that Josh Holloway will be in the upcoming Mission: Impossible movie, playing a member of Ethan Hunt's team. It has also been announced that Vladimir Mashkov and Michael Nyqvist will be in the movie as well. * It has been announced that Paula Patton will be in the upcoming Mission: Impossible movie, playing a young operative. It has also been confirmed that Simon Pegg will be reprising his role as Benji Dunn. And, apparently, the title for the new movie will simply be Mission: Impossible, instead of Mission: Impossible IV. * It has been announced that Jeremy Renner will be starring in Mission: Impossible IV, alongside Tom Cruise, playing a character named Brandt. * It has been announced that Ving Rhames will be reprising his role as Luther Stickell in the upcoming Mission: Impossible IV. It has also been announced, though not confirmed, that Simon Pegg may be reprising his role as Benji Dunn in the new movie as well. * It has been announced that the release date for Mission: Impossible IV has been pushed back to December 16, 2011. And it has been confirmed that Brad Bird will be directing the movie. * We are profoundly saddened to note the passing of Peter Graves, who on the afternoon of Sunday, March 14, 2010 died of a heart attack in front of his Pacific Palisades home after returning from a meal with family members. Please check the local news media for further coverage. * It has been announced that Mission: Impossible IV will be released in theaters on May 27, 2011 (Memorial Day weekend). And it has been confirmed that Tom Cruise will be returning as Ethan Hunt. * Mission: Impossible - Season 7 is now available to buy on DVD. * It has been announced that Josh Appelbaum and André Nemec will be writing the script for the upcoming movie Mission: Impossible IV, along with J.J. Abrams, who wrote the story. * It has been announced that Tom Cruise will be making his return as Ethan Hunt in Mission: Impossible IV and that J.J. Abrams will serve as producer. It is not yet known if Abrams will direct, as he did for Mission: Impossible III. * Mission: Impossible - Season 6 is now available to buy on DVD. * Mission: Impossible - Season 5 is now available to buy on DVD. * Mission: Impossible - Season 4 is now available to buy on DVD. Category:Browse